1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a small photographing lens system and a photographing apparatus including the photographing lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras of devices, such as portable terminals, have been developed to provide multiple functions and services such as general photographing, videoing, and video calling.
In addition, image sensors having smaller pixels have been developed to realize high-performance, high-quality photographing apparatuses.
Small, high-resolution, and high-performance photographing lenses facilitate reducing the size of photographing apparatuses. However, it is difficult to realize high functionality and performance by using few photographing lenses, e.g., only four or five photographing lenses. If more lenses are included in a photographing lens system, the optical performance of the photographing lens system may be improved. However, it is difficult to reduce the size of the photographing lens system while at the same time increasing the number of photographing lenses included in the system. Thus, it is difficult to provide slim photographing lenses while improving the optical characteristics, such as aberration characteristics, of the photographing lenses.